


I was an island

by PassThe_Mayo



Category: logicality - Fandom, more prinxiety than logicality, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Prinxiety stuff





	1. Before You

Virgil's POV: I smiled as my loving boyfriend held me in his sleep. The others dislike him and don't trust him at all. Dad tries to be supportive but I can tell he really doesn't like Dominic. Princey is always trying to avoid Dominic and when he's around me all he talks about is how destructive Dominic may be. Lo agrees with Princey a lot too. As far as I can tell, Dominic isn't doing anything wrong. Dominic is Thomas' Dependence on others, he told me himself. Dominic is good...right?

* * *

**2 years later**

* * *

  
I struggled to breathe as I was being yelled at by Dominic. Yelling scared me, especially when directed at me so it made sense that I was in the middle of an attack. I always ran to Dad in a situation like this so, reasonably, I tried to run to Dad for his comfort. Dominic wasn't having it. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and shoved me in his little closet. "I'll let you out when you learn to listen to me when I'm talking, you little brat!" He then slammed and locked the door. I only panicked worse as I banged on the door loudly and struggled to calm down and just breathe correctly. I should've known he'd do this again. This was the twentieth time he's done this while I was in panic mode. I stopped banging and slid against the door onto the ground. I curled up in a ball and cried while my thoughts were anything but kind. I stayed that way for a while until I fell asleep, the one time I'm able to get any of it. I woke up in my bed with Dominic right next to me, as if nothing ever happened. I hate myself for forgiving him after everything that happens. I know he hurts me. I know he's not good for me. I know he's a bad person and yet I still love him. I still curl up next to him during the worst thunderstorms. I still let him hold me during movie night. Maybe it's because he's the only person who was there right away. Maybe it's because he always apologizes after he hurts me every time. Maybe it's because I just want someone to love me the way Dad loves Lo. I sighed softly and curled up closer to Dominic,closing my eyes and going back to sleep. I just know he won't leave me. He's promised a thousand times. I believe him.

* * *

**1 year later**

* * *

  
"I don't understand! Why are you leaving?" I said through choked back tears. Dominic was wearing the outfit he had when he and I first met and he was holding his phone, ready to call someone and leave. "Because I can't stay here anymore. Thomas is killing me. He doesn't actually need me. I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to put up a facade for everyone. You were the only one gullible enough to believe it too. I'm not Thomas' dependence. I'm his Depression. And I never loved you. You're anxiety. No one can love that. Just like no one can love me. At least I'm not dumb enough to think I can be loved." And then he walked away. The door was left wide open. Just so I could see his disappear. And I watched as he vanished as he walked. I can't remember what I did. It was a blur. I blinked for a second and I was in an infirmary. My arms were bandaged to the elbow and Dad was sitting on a chair next to the bed,his head resting next to my left hand. He was fast asleep and it looked like he had been crying. _'It's your fault. You screwed up again. You shouldn't have dated Dominic in the first place. You knew he was trouble. I mean, his whole outfit said danger!'_ My thoughts screamed. I did what I do best,Ignored them and went back to sleep. I woke up again but this time I was in my room again. Another blur had passed. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and checked the date. It's been a year since Dominic disappeared. It feels like only a day has passed. I sighed and buried myself under my numerous blankets.  
  
_I'll bug Thomas tomorrow._


	2. Forgetting And Forgiving Are Two Entirely Different Things

_3 years after the incident_

* * *

 

Anxiety's POV: I woke up to Princey singing annoyingly and Dad joining in. Great way to start my morning. I sighed and sat up, my self deprecating thoughts already screaming at me. "Does anyone else wanna give me a headache? God." Just when I think my day couldn't get worse a figure appeared in my room. He looked just like Dominic only more douche-baggy with the current Justin Bieber hairstyle. Blech. "What do you want Demetri?" I asked, a hint of venom in my tone. I despised Demetri because of how he made me feel. He reminded me of Dominic, the reason I don't let anyone in.  
"Oh nothing. Just the details of when I'll be discussed with Morality. He's bound to figure it out soon with the way you've been acting."  
"I'm being careful not to let you slip. God knows what dad would do if he found out. Probably pity me and that is the _last_ thing I need right now."  
"You can't hide depression from everyone, you know that, right?" another voice asked.  
"Oh, thanks Captain Obvious, I never knew. Anyone else wanna give me crap? Anybody else wanna jump out of my head?"  
"I...I was trying to be helpful...." I sighed and put my face in my hands.  
"Olivia,I know you're trying to be helpful but pointing out the obvious is not helping at all. What would help is getting that one back in my head and tying him to a freaking chair with duck tape!" I said slightly louder than need be. I watched as my Obsessiveness grabbed my Depression and went back into my head. Thank god! I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to put on my makeup. I packed on extra foundation today and made sure my eye shadow was dark as ever then went into my closet to find a shirt to wear with my favorite jacket. I decided on a TØP t-shirt from the Blurryface album and threw that on. I then looked at my bare arms. There were scars, new and old. Many were from the day Dominic left and others were from last night. There were plenty of deep ones that should have been stitched but I didn't care enough to stitch them. I threw on my usual black jacket and ignored the familiar scent of Dominic wafting through my room. I could do this. I could walk out and actually be helpful today. For once I can help Thomas. I walked out of my room and already this day was a bad day. I tripped over air and landed on my face. "I give up...." I just layed there for a while, contemplating life and why I decided I could do anything today when Dad came. Oh, joy.  
"Why are you on the floor?" he asked with an odd look.  
"I tripped and didn't wanna get up. Got a problem with that?"  
"Well...at least you're out of your room." Oh. So he gave up a while ago. "Well, lunch is ready!" his smile was a little...off today. It's like he knew something I didn't and that scared me.  
"I'm not hungry....I came out of my room to make Thomas actually do something for once. And I failed at that already."  
"But he does do things..."  
"I meant something productive. Like homework that's been forgotten about since......." a depressive silence washed over the two of us as I was ready to mention Dominic. I can’t do this today. "Something he can worry about tomorrow," I said as I got up and tried to retreat to my room to be depressed.  
"Nope!" dad said as he grabbed my hood and pulled me to the kitchen. “You, mister are going to eat something. And then you’re going to make Thomas snap out of his little reckless mood.” Guess I’m not going back to sleep. Wait, reckless mood?  
“What do you mean ‘reckless mood’?” I asked. Dad sighed and, instead of dragging me to the kitchen, took me to the real world. Thomas was planning an elaborate stunt he could definitely not perform. It could land him in the hospital and hospitals freak him out more than they freak me out. “Thomas, do you really want to land yourself in the hospital? Or dead? This stunt is not something you could perform.” Thomas jumped and almost screamed and then he ran and hugged me.  
“Where have you been, Anxiety?”  
“Not important. What is important is that you let go of me and start on that long overdue homework before you forget about it entirely.” And with that, Thomas was gone. “Can I go back to my room now?” I asked, turning to Dad.  
“No. You are going to eat lunch with us and then you’re going to tell us why you disappeared for so long. You know that’s not good for Thomas, even if you are a bit...over the top sometimes.”  
“I left because of Dominic, okay? It doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna do it again. I promise. Just, don’t tell the others, please. I don't want to bug them with my personal issues. They're happy in their own little worlds. I want it to stay that way, okay dad?"  
"Okay. You still need to eat something though. I know you haven't eaten anything for a long time."  
"But we don't have to eat. We're Thomas's personality traits, not actual humans."  
"Shut up and go eat."  
"Okay, then."


	3. Meadows Can Be Good And Bad Places For A Nap

Princey’s POV:  
I sighed as I sat in the meadow that was my bedroom. Anxiety and Dad were gone and Lo was in his room, reading. I was so bored and annoyed. I’m never not the center of attention. I hate this! “Why does Anxiety get to be the center of attention?” I mumbled under my breath. I laid back in the grass and closed my eyes then started humming a familiar tune. My best friend used to sing it all the time. She wrote it, actually.  
“ _Porte-moi devant le soleil. Portez-moi dans le ciel. Prenez tous mes rêves et envolez-vous. Cet endroit est trop froid pour rester._ ” a gentle voice sang. I sat up and looked around. Anxiety was sitting in a tree not far from me. He seemed lost in thought.  
“ _Un deux trois. compte chaque arbre. Un deux trois. Tous les yeux sur moi._ ” I joined in, startling him. This was, after all, my favorite song. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes, then looked away. ‘Adorable’.  
“ _Je flotte loin de la maison où je demeurais. Je vole loin de l'endroit où je veux rester._ ” we joined voices. Our voices combined sounded so...calming. I could listen to him sing all day, honestly.  
“ _Je veux aller dans un endroit que je me sens aimé. Je veux être dans une maison où je suis complet. Car rien d'autre n'a de sens seul. Rien d'autre n'a de sens seul._ ” I let Anxiety sing this part. I knew he related to those lines more than I did. He’s so beautiful when he sings.  
“ _Porte-moi devant le soleil. Portez-moi dans le ciel. Prenez tous mes rêves et envolez-vous._ ” I sang alone on this line, a smile on my face.  
“ _Cet endroit est trop froid pour rester. Un, deux, trois. Tous les yeux sur moi. Je flotte loin de la maison où je demeurais. Je vole loin de l'endroit où je veux rester._ ” We joined at these lines again and a calming breeze flowed through the area. I sighed at the end and closed my eyes. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing could be better than Anxiety and I getting along.  
  
Anxiety’s POV:  
' _Should I go? Should I stay? Should I stay quiet? Should I speak? What do I do? What if he’s thinking of ways to hurt me? What if he’s mad at me for just coming into his room?'_ I started to hyperventilate as negative thoughts overtook my mind. I couldn’t make them shut up. My thoughts started screaming at me at how bad I’ve screwed up. Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse I swore I saw Dominic running in the forest. I started freaking out and then everything was a blur for a while. And then I felt someone holding me and running their fingers through my hair. And I leaned into their touch. They felt...calming. And safe. I heard them gently humming Lorelei's song, calming me even more. I closed my eyes and let him hold me. It was Princey but I didn’t mind it. He helped me. He’s a good friend. And I don’t deserve him. And with those thoughts I accidentally fell asleep.  


* * *

Flashback!

* * *

 

“Babe, come here!” I yelled excitedly. Dominic walked over with a smile.  
“What is it darling?” he asked, patting my head lightly.  
“Look!” I exclaimed, pointing to the turtle tank. Turtles were my favorite sea animal and I’d always wanted one. I was pointing to a small red eared baby turtle doing flips underwater.  
“It’s cute sweetie. But not as cute as you.”  
“I’m not cute!” I protested with a huff. Dominic chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
“Sure. And I’m not strong enough to pick you up.”  
“Anyone can pick me up. Dad can pick me up and he has zero arm strength.”  
“You’re funny. I’ll be at the seahorse tank if you need me.”

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

 

I woke up with a gasp. Tears stung my eyes as the memories faded. I sat up and wiped away the few stray tears that fell and looked around. I was still in the meadow. Princey was next to me, asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I can’t get close to him. I can’t let him in. We’ll be friends, okay friends. I won’t tell him everything. I’ll bottle everything up. I can’t afford to be broken again. Not after Dominic.


	4. Pardon Me,But, You’re Beautiful When You Laugh

Virgil’s POV:  
I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of rain pouring down.I felt somewhat accepted now. But there were still voices. There was still Demetri. There was still the fear left by Dominic.There still were issues. “The rain is pretty today, isn’t it?” a familiar voice asked. I didn’t have to open my eyes to know it was Princey.  
“It’s calming. Makes me forget about my problems, just for a little bit.” I said softly. I didn’t mind Princey’s presence. I actually enjoyed it. The rain started to pour harder and I opened my eyes. The sky was a dark grey and lights from other houses glowed in the darkness. I stood up and walked into the rain. It was freezing cold but that didn’t bug me at all. I was used to being in cold rain, alone. I stood there, just getting soaked. Nothing else around me mattered anymore. Just the rain and Princey. I turned around and almost ran into Princey. Even when he’s drenched in rain he’s cute. Stupid romantic feelings!  
“We should probably get inside before we get sick,” he said softly.  
“I’m not gonna get sick. I’ve done this a million times before and not once have I gotten sick from it. The only thing that’s gotten me sick is love.” CRAP! I said that out loud! He probably thinks I’m stupid now. Way to go emotions!  
“Hey, she did no such thing! She was very sweet and caring.”  
“She brought Lust. And Jealousy. And a very creepy dog that even Patton was scared of.”  
“Those were accidents. That’s why she left.”  
“Yeah, not before bringing Dominic and getting me so sick I couldn’t leave my room for a whole week.” Roman sighed and shook his head. A light smile graced his lips.  
“It’s funny. I can never really be angry with you. And I hate it sometimes. I hate how my thoughts always end up on you. But at the same time...I enjoy it. A lot.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“This.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He tasted like candy and vanilla ice cream. And then I realized. This was just another dream. Another fantasy I could only dream of coming true. Of course, as soon as I realized this, Roman was Dominic and the outdoors and rain had become his bedroom. The same black bedroom with the uncomfortable bed. I didn’t like this. The fantasies always turned to memories when I realized I was dreaming. Before any of the bad parts of this memory could happen,I shot awake. I was outside on the porch, the rain pouring hard and a red blanket on my shoulders, keeping me warm. I pulled the blanket closer and sniffed it. Princey’s signature scent of black cherries and chocolate ice cream. I nuzzled my face into the blanket and smiled. The blanket was so soft and comfortable. Why am I so in love with him?  
  
Roman’s POV:  
I smiled as I watched Virgil from the living room window. He was so adorable as he nuzzled my blanket. It’s so obvious that he likes me but knowing him and his past I know he’ll push it away for as long as possible. I sighed and went into the kitchen to get a drink. “Hey, have you seen Virgil?” I jumped nearly ten feet and almost punched Thomas. “Sorry!” I sighed and waved my hand in an ‘it’s okay’ motion.  
“It’s fine. He’s on the porch, watching the rain,” I said softly, returning to my task of getting a drink.  
“Thanks Princey!” I heard him run out the front door and looked out the window to see him scare Virgil by just tapping him on the shoulder. I watched as the two talked, my drink long forgotten, and watched as Virgil pulled the blanket closer to himself when Thomas tried to steal some of it. A small smile graced my lips as I watched. I'm so in love with Virgil, it's almost ridiculous. I stopped watching when Thomas stood up to go back inside. Only then did I realize why I went into the kitchen. I chuckled lightly to myself and grabbed a soda from the fridge then retreated to my real world room. I had made it so it looked somewhat like my mindspace room; royally red and filled with comfy things. I grabbed my Disney sticker filled laptop and plopped myself on my bed with the same goofy smile plastered on my lips. I went onto Youtube and analyzed the last few videos Thomas has made, trying to think of new video ideas to share. It wasn't until the rain stopped pouring that I heard a knock at my door. I, obviously, happily opened it to find a shivering Virgil on the other side. The blanket I had given him was wet now and Virgil's fluffy hair was soaked.  
"Why are you wet?" I asked with an amused grin. He did not look happy.  
"Patton and Logan can answer that. Where's Pranks? I need to punch him for destroying and booby-trapping my room and then ruining my favorite jacket," he said, his tone bitter and cold. I pulled him into my room and closed the door then sat him on my bed and walked into my walk-in closet. I went to the way back and grabbed my old sweatshirt that would be too big for Virgil and a pair of fuzzy black pants I keep just for Virgil. I come back into the room and hand them to him.  
"I'll fix your room and find Pranks. You can change into those so you're more comfortable," I said then left him to change. I went to his room first. There were wires everywhere and black glitter was scattered around the room from Virgil setting off traps. "Pranks!" I yelled in my best dad voice. Pranks was next to me in an instant.  
"Yes your royal stubbornness?"  
"Clean Virgil's room, now. We made a deal, no pranking Anxiety even if you get curious about his reaction," I said sternly.  
"Why not? It's fun to prank people!"  
"Not when the person your pranking is the literal anxiety of your host. Virgil could literally do anything. You saw what happened after Dominic left. Who knows what he'll do when he's mad because his room is trashed," I explained as calmly as I could. Pranks sighed and got to work on cleaning the booby-trapped room. I smiled and went to the kitchen and made some hot cocoa for Virgil. When I came back to my room, Virgil was passed out on my bed, my fuzzy white blanket wrapped around him and my small teddy bear in his arms. I smiled and put the hot cocoa on the night stand for later. I sat down next to him and plugged my headphones in so I could continue my brainstorming on creative ideas. This would be so much easier now that my favorite person was sleeping right next to me.


	5. Dreams Are Where The Mind Can Speak Louder Than You

Virgil’s POV:  
I nuzzled my face deeper into the stolen teddy bear. I’ve been awake this whole time due to the fact that I have trouble sleeping. Princey was running his fingers through my hair as he watched old videos for ideas. He always did this when he needed to get his mind off of something.I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep for the millionth time. This time I felt the exhaustion pour down on me like the rain earlier. I walked into the rain as an excuse to get to Princey and then I might have told and helped Pranks booby-trap my own room as even more reason to stay with Princey. That in itself took away so much energy. Not to mention I haven’t slept well since Dominic left and Demetri entered. I let the exhaustion sweep me away into my world of sleep with maybe good dreams this time. Probably not though.

* * *

Dream

* * *

  
  
I was sitting in the field with Princey. He was holding a guitar and singing but I couldn’t hear it. His face is all that matters though. I smiled and closed my eyes as his music finally reached my ears.  
“ _Porte-moi devant le soleil. Portez-moi dans le ciel. Prenez tous mes rêves et envolez-vous. Cet endroit est trop froid pour rester._ ” It was Lorelai’s song. He sounded so beautiful when he sang it. So confident. I listened as he sang the gentle tune that resembled Love’s last words. She didn’t write it for herself. She wrote it for me and Princey. I leaned into him and took in his black cherries and chocolate ice cream scent. It made me wonder how his lips tasted. But I let that one slide. I need one night where the bad thoughts won’t get me. One night where I can be happy. I listened as he sang and hummed along, the words having left my mind. _“Tous les yeux sur moi. Je flotte loin de la maison où je demeurais. Je vole loin de l'endroit où je veux rester.”_ He sang softly as he finished playing. A smile graced my lips as I opened my eyes to look at his face. He was smiling too as he set the guitar down.  
“I wish this were real,” I said softly as my smile fell. “But it’s always going to be a dream. A never ending dream of having what I want.” I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I’m tired of having these dreams. I’m tired of it not being real. I’m tired of being alone.  
“Tell him.” I looked up at the dream Princey. “He gave you his blanket. And dry clothes. And I’m pretty sure he’s the one who found you after D left. He’s been so close all this time. Haven’t you noticed that this fantasy has been lasting longer?”  
“But what if he’s toying with me? I’m just the villain of this story.” Dream princey smiled and held my hand.  
“Then you can go to Olivia. I can hold Demetri back while you try to heal. But I doubt he’ll reject you.”  
“Who are you?” It slipped from my mouth. I wanted to understand this person. This trait of mine. I hadn’t seen him before.  
“I’m Hope, or Hale. I can’t visit you outside this realm because you don’t believe I exist. That all I am is an imaginary friend. So I try to give you good dreams but then you realize they’re dreams and Demetri gives bad memories in return.” Hale. My hope. No wonder I keep having these dreams. Because of Hale. Maybe I should try again. Maybe I should forget Dominic. Ignore the damage he’s done. Let Princey fix it. I climbed into Hale’s lap and snuggled close to him, much like a child does with their mother sometimes.  
“I’ll try. For you. I need you. Forever.”


	6. He Smells Like Peppermint And Tastes Like Nothing I’ve Ever Had Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD. And I got tired and bored at the end of this chapter which is why the ending is the way it is. I had major writer's block then I forgot this story existed. Oops.  
> 

**_Last Chapter:_ **

_“I’ll try. For you. I need you. Forever.”_

* * *

  
Princey’s POV:  
I woke up to Virgil snuggled close to me, sun peeking through the curtains and the scent of maple syrup down the hall.I smiled and nuzzled my face into Virgil’s hair. His calming peppermint scent filled my senses as I closed my eyes, ready to fall back asleep. And I probably would have, had Logan not burst in with Patton. "Breakfast!" Patton shouted. I gave him the finger and pulled the covers over my and Virgil's heads to show that we weren't ready yet. Patton had other plans. The blanket was pulled off of both of us which woke Virgil up instantly. However, instead of pulling the covers out of Patton's hands like I expected him to, he whined and clung to me. "Get up you lazy bones!"  
"Fuck off Patton, I'm not hungry! I want to sleep!" Virgil yelled, burying his face in my shoulder.  
"Patton, let's just leave them alone. They clearly don't wanna be disturbed." Patton huffed and threw the blanket back on top of us then stormed out, angry that Virgil, who never yells at Patton, yelled at him. "Sorry, he's on his man period." I nodded and watched as they left then sighed and put an arm around Virgil. It felt natural with him by my side like this. I closed my eyes and let him cling to me, absentmindedly running my fingers through his soft hair. For someone so destructive, Virgil is very adorable without makeup on. His freckles are adorable and his slightly pink lips looks so kissable. His hair is so fluffy, it's ridiculous. This was the bliss I'd been missing. I smiled as Virgil nuzzled my neck gently in his sleep. How could someone darker than Nico Di Angelo be so freaking cute?! A few hours later he finally woke up. But he wasn't very happy. He moved his messy hair from his face and looked at me. His dark brown eyes had a slight sadness to them, a sadness I'd only seen once before.  
"What's wrong?" He stayed silent as he hugged me tightly and buried his face in my chest. I held him and gently pet his soft hair. Something scared him really bad for him to be clinging to me this way. We've always had a frenemy bond so I was used to him coming to me for help sometimes. But him clinging to me like this...this was something else. I could do nothing but hold him as he clung to me, shaking and crying softly. I started to hum the song Love Like You from Steven Universe which seemed to calm him down a bit. My singing always calms people if I use the right song. I kept humming until Virgil's shaking stopped and he was much calmer. I gently pet his hair and held him close as he nuzzled my neck. His face felt warm on my neck. I enjoyed holding him this way.

Virgil's POV:  
Princey was holding me gently in his arms, not caring that I had my face buried in his neck. I had a nightmare about him which is why I was shaking and crying. I'd thought I'd woken up into another dream but if it were another dream it would've turned into a nightmare the moment I opened my eyes. I let Princey hold me for a few more moments before pulling away and wiping my tear stained face with the sleeves of the hoodie that Princey gave me. "Sorry. I just had a really bad dream." He moved some of my hair out of my face and smiled at me.  
"It's okay. I get dreams like that too sometimes." I looked up at him, a little surprised. Princey, the creative and very positive side, has nightmares?  
"Nightmares? Probably about Disney." I said in my sarcastic and rude tone.  
"Those nightmares would be easier to look back on. I don't have nightmares often but if I do they usually involve me losing someone important to me. They're so vivid and dark and they scare me to no end. I usually watch Disney to forget them but I can't ever forget seeing those horrible things." So he has them too. Nightmares about losing the one person you never want to lose. In my nightmares those are Princey. They used to be of Dominic, I can recount.  
"Let's go get some food. Patton made pancakes but they're probably cold now." Oh my god Patton! I yelled at him earlier, I feel so bad. Why do I always bring people down? Ugh. I followed Princey into the kitchen where Patton was making more fucking pancakes,. In a sea of Pancakes.  
"Okay, I'm usually pretty quiet about this but is anyone going to comment on the fact that the entire fucking kitchen is filled with every pancake flavor on the fucking planet and Patton is literally making pancakes from unidentifiable ingredients?"  
"Patton," Logan piped in. "I love you but what the actual fuck?!"  
"HE REJECTED THE PANCAKES!!!" Holy shit he really is on a man period, wtf?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS CHAPTER?!?!?! HE LITERALLY MADE A FUCKING SEA OF PANCAKES, A LOT OF THEM UNEDIBLE BECAUSE THERE ARE PIECES OF RUBBER IN IT LIKE WTF BRAIN?!?!?! WHY?!?!  
> 


	7. A Comforting Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting about these stories. Plus, school is back so I hardly have time to work on this stuff. Ah, the life of a Junior.

**_Last Chapter:_ **

_"HE REJECTED THE PANCAKES!!!"  
_

* * *

_  
_ Virgil’s POV:

I walked out of the kitchen and went back to Princey’s room. Maybe I should just sleep the day away to avoid whatever bad thing was coming our way. Any time Patton got like this, something bad came out way not long after. And this time was going to be really bad it seems. I curled up under the blankets that smelled so much like Princey’s sweet scent. I can’t make this a habit though. Because one day Demetri will come out and everyone will pity me from then on. I can’t have that. I didn’t realized I’d passed out until Princey was gently shaking me awake with small giggles as he did so. “You can’t sleep all day sleepyhead!” I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the sudden light. I keep forgetting how bright Princey’s room is. “Now, we need to talk for a moment.” I was wide awake at that. I was more aware of my surroundings, more aware of who was with me and definitely more aware of any changes around me. Such as how differently Princey sounded and looked. He was dressed in his old outfit, the one before the Hogwarts House video. His hair was messier and his eyes had a blue-grey tint to them. _This wasn’t Princey._ Where is Roman? Where Is Patton? Where is Logan? But most importantly, _who is this imposter standing before me?_ “It seems you’ve seen through the disguise. Leave it to Anxiety to figure me out so quickly,” he said bitterly. He removed his disguise with a snap of his fingers and my heart stopped. My blood ran cold and my breath was gone. **_Dominic_ ** was back and he hadn’t changed since the first time he arrived. I tried to move and found I couldn’t. I was frozen in fear and that only made me panic more. Why is he here? When did he come back? What does he want with me? Where did he come from? I need to escape. I need to run away. I need to find Princey and Dad and Teach. I need to tell them what happened. I need to tell them who came back. I need to run. I found myself finally able to move and the first thing I did was run. I ran all the way to the kitchen where the pancake mess was cleaned up and the other three were talking, probably about Patton’s current dilemma. I clung to Princey as if my life depended on it. I couldn’t breathe or think properly. I couldn’t even speak right now. I could barely hear what he was saying to me as I started to slip into unconsciousness.   
Prince’s POV:   
I was surprised as to why Virgil was suddenly clinging to me and even more surprised when he passed out in my arms. Something was wrong, very wrong. “Oh no..” Patton said softly. His face was pale white and he looked terrified. I looked around the room to try and find what had Patton so frightened but found nothing. Logan pulled Patton into a hug and tried to keep the emotional trait calm.   
“Why is this all happening so suddenly? It makes no sense,” Logan said while running his fingers through Patton’s hair.   
“I don’t know but we should probably take them to the living room to calm them down,” I suggested, picking up Virgil with ease and carrying him to the couch. Logan lead Patton to the other couch and sat the frightened trait down. I tried to lay Virgil down on the couch but he was clinging to me tightly. I ended up sitting on the couch with him curled up in my lap. “When was the last time these two were terrified at the same exact time?”   
“I don’t believe there ever was a time. Virgil seems to be panicked over nothing. Unless there is something here that could scare him that bad. And as far as I know he was only ever this panicked...when….”   
“Dominic.” Logan and I jumped at the sound of Virgil’s voice. He was still clinging to me but his eyes were wide open and he wasn’t looking at either of us. Patton seemed to have snapped out of his trance and looked at Logan with worry.   
“I saw him. He’s been in my dreams for the past few nights but I didn’t think they meant anything. I thought I was just suddenly dreaming of past trauma. I should’ve considered it a warning sign.” Logan pulled Patton into a hug again and attempted to comfort him as best as possible.   
“I-I saw him….before I ran….h-he’s here….” Virgil was shaking badly now so I held him close and comforted him.   
“We won’t let him hurt you Virgil. Not again. We’ll figure out why he’s here and how he got back and then we’ll make him leave for good. I’m not letting anybody hurt you that way again,” I said softly, running my fingers through his soft hair. I was never going to let that monstrosity hurt Virgil ever again.


End file.
